Butterfly Kisses
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Just don't go anywhere..." She whispered, scared to fall off of the horse. As if I could ever leave. EDWARD P.O.V. His thoughts on Renesmee. Based off of the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle Series of One Shots
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight :(**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life_

"I don't like Jake." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip, just like her mother.

She was currently upset with Jacob because he had to attend school, insteadof staying home to watch television with her, and when he arrived home, he had a lot of homework to finish. "Oh sweetheart..." I whispered, shaking my head. "I wish that were true." I smiled and gently leaned down to kiss her goodnight, but she quickly put her arm between us. "What?"

"Wait, Daddy!" She said, wiggling out of the blankets I just put over her.

"What is it?" I repeated, watching her sit up.

"Mommy said to pray." She smiled.

"Pray?" My eyebrows shot together as I chocked my head to the side. She gently and slowly put her hand on my stone cheek. The touch was warm, and loving.

I then saw Bella through Renesmee's eyes.

She had asked her what her beliefs with the Lord had been. Surely, she knew who he was, but hadn't heard much about him around here, and was curious.

_"Tell Daddy to pray with you before bed tonight."_ Bella had said with an eager smile. Now I knew why she had made such a big deal out of _me _and no one else to tuck Nessie in tonight.

"Alright..." She smiled and put her tiny hand on my shoulder, as if to tell me to get down on my knees. I obeyed, getting down to eye-level with her. "Go like this..." She whispered, taking my hand. First she lifted it up to my forehead, to my chest, my right shoulder, and then my left. She then clapped her hands together and laid back down.

"Dear God..." I listened to her sweet voice start off the prayer. But it stopped right there. When I opened my eyes to look down at her, she had only one eye open, looking at me. "Dad..." She whispered... "I don't know what to say." She was whispering, as if she were on the spot and somebody was watching her.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, I'll do it." I racked my brain for things to say to the Lord. I felt quite stupid now.

I've more than one hundred years asking him "Why me?" and "Why did I have to be a _vampire_?" I felt damned, like I had done something wrong. And I often secretly blamed the Lord for doing this to me...

Though, now that I look down on the bed in front of me, I knew that I had my answers. Finally. "Let's thank him." I whispered.

"For what?" Her head tilted to the side and she squinted her eyes. Like she wanted to know so badly what was on my mind.

"For you." I said, lightly bumping the tip of her tiny nose with my finger. "And your mother..." My breath caught just thinking about how lucky I was to have them.

"And Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper..." She started.

"Yes... And Aunt Rosalie, and Esme" I nodded.

"And Carlisle and Uncle Emmett..." She giggled at the last part. "He's my favorite."

I laughed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, mine too."

"And Jake!" She said, sounding sad that she forgot him.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Alright... Thank you for my family, Lord... Especialy my Daddy." She said through my favorite smile.

"Okay... Goodnight, Nessie, I love you." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Night Daddy." She called as I walked out of the room. "Oh!" She said, making me turn around.

"Yes?"

"It's cold tonight... So make sure you and Momma use a blanket."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight :(**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair..._

This meadow used to belong to me and Bella, but somehow Renesmee found a way to incorporate herself into the ownership. Calling it her favorite play spot. She asked me if her and Jacob could come. For some reason, neither of them were shocked when I insisted on tagging along.

Her precious giggles escaped her tiny lips as she ran from him. It saddened me to think that it wouldn't be long now before she realized she wouldn't want to leave his arms for the world. It broke my heart when I suddenly pictured myself as Jacob, and she was running away from me.

She was at the physical age of about six, now. Just a few years ago she had laid in my arms for the first time. How could it be that so quickly she was all grown up? Or at least getting there, rapidly.

"Whats wrong, Daddy?" She asked, skipping over to me with a daisy pinched between her fingers.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I whispered, pulling her down on my lap. "Let me see." I said, taking the flower from her hands. I slowly and gently slid it into the french braid Alice had given her this morning. She smiled and innocently skipped back to Jacob, waiting for her with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride."_

Out of all of the places we had lived, this had to be my favorite. I felt an odd voice inside of me telling myself that it was only because it was her favorite. "Their so pretty!" She gushed when me and Bella showed her the horses in the stable, out back of the house.

When she pointed to the white horse, the last one, in the back, and asked if she could have it, I said yes without a second thought. When Bella tried to protest, trying to tell her that I had already claimed that one, I just smiled and shook my head.

She could have everything I owned if it made her happy. I wouldn't mind one bit.

We weren't going to live here long. It was only going to be Myself, Bella, and Nessie. Bella and I would pretend to be Nessie's young foster parents. The story was that she was my younger sister, but my parents had died in a car accident.

We had promised Jacob it was only for a summer, and he could visit whenever he wants. It took months of pleading and bribing to convice him to stay. I tried to keep my happiness stuble and secret when he finally gave in.

Imgaine my dismay when I opened the door the next morning to find him on our porch with all of his bags packed.

I lifted her up and set her on top of the horse. "Daddy!" She said nervously, holding on tight.

"Nessie, it's fine. If you fall, you'll hurt the ground before you hurt yourself." I said, though my hands remained safly around her waist.

"Just don't go anywhere." She whispered.... As if I could ever leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_"I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried."_

I walked into the kitchen, already knowing what to expect when I saw my twelve year old (at least that's how old anyone would think she was) leaning over the kitchen counter, putting blue icing on the last cupcake. "Oh these are going to taste horrible." She was so disappointed in herself, almost to the point of tears, as she shook her head back and forth.

"Daddy? How bad do they look?" She asked innocently, holding up two of the cupcakes.

They didn't look very appetizing. Even for a human. The blue icing was smeared over to the sides, and she had added way too much sprinkles on the top, not to mention they were supposed to be vanilla and they were black. "They look amazing!" I said, my eyebrows shooting up as I took one from her, the ugliest of the bunch.

"Don't lie, daddy." She said, her face falling. "Their for Jake's birthday," She sighed. "Oh, he's going to hate them."

"No, really, Nessie, they look great... Can I try one?"

She put an unconvinced hand on her hip. "You don't eat human food."

"But I'd eat this..." I nodded my head in eagerness.

"Daddy..." She sighed.

"Really... Common' can I?" I was already lifting the cupcake to my lips.

"Sure." She said, a hopeful smile on her head as she folded her heads and lifted them to her chin. She bit down on her lip as I took a bite.

I didn't know that a cupcake could be crispy. Leave it to Nessie to make a first for everything.

It tasted kind of like charcoal as I felt it violently slide down my throat. I coughed a little, but tried to hide it by talking. "Aw, Ness, that was great!" I smiled and reached for another one.

"Really!? She leaped up on her toes and her smile grew.

"Yes. Can I take another one, for the road?" I asked, nodding my head towards the pile.

"Of course, Daddy." She smiled and handed one to me.

I turned and slowly walked out of the kitchen, swallowing as much venom as I could to wash the taste out of my mouth. As I passed into the living room, I saw that Jake had just come in, and was going to the kitchen.

Without warning, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to mine. "Despite my daughter's adoration for you, I will violently rip you to pieces if you do not eat every last bit of those cupcakes with a convincing smile...."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night._

I'm not faultless, in fact, I'm not even close.

I've sinned repeatedly. Over and over, and possibly taken the life of the woman I love.

There's a list longer than you could imagine of wrongs that I've done... But I must have done _something _right.

I watched as she lay on the bed, in between me and her her mother, half asleep. Her peaceful face only keeping her eyes open so that she could finish watching the movie.

"We can watch it in the morning, sweetie." Bella said, sitting up.

"Okay..." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She was too tired to protest.

Bella gently helped her get to her feet. "Say goodnight to daddy." She said, leading her around the bed, to my side.

"Night, Daddy." She smiled and gently wrapped her arms around my neck. She snuggled her face into my shoulder, she was so tired that her eyes were fluttering, and leaving butterfly kisses on my neck.

"I love you." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Momma, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl._

I warned her this would happen if she gave into Alice's pleas. Strange as it was, she seemed to be enjoying it, though.

She watched as she twirled around the dance floor with Jacob.

It was official, she'd fallen in love with him.

Though I knew the only reason they were straying away from that first kiss is because they both know I'll be the first to find out. Am I horrible for not feeling guilty?

The imagine that I saw ripped through my chest. The way she was dancing with him reminded me so much of how her mother looked dancing next to him on our wedding day. She was looking more and more like her as she got older.

Was she _ever _going to stop aging?

I know Carlisle says that she will one day, it's just that it doesn't seem that way. Everyday she was growing farther and farther from me, and closer and closer to him. I couldn't help the look I shot him.

His arms instantly made about two feet of room between them.

She giggled and looked over to me, knowing I was the only person who could have made that happen.

She waved, rolling her eyes. Trying to tell me that she saw me staring.

I decided it was time for her father-daughter dance. I gently pushed the "Sweet Sixteen" balloons out of my way, and walked over to them, Jacob debating whether or not to run the whole time. "Hi daddy..." She said through her smile.

"Alice says it time for our dance." I lied, pushing Jacob aside, and taking her hand in mine.

"Okay..." She laughed.

A slow song came on the speakers, though I didn't care enough to identify it.

"You look beautiful tonight, Renesmee." I said, though I couldn't hide the sadness in my eyes.

She gently lifted her hand to my cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

The party wasn't big. Nessie insisted that it just be us here, so that she wouldn't have to explain why she was having her father-daughter dance with her brother, insted of Carlisle.

Another pain ripped through me as I recalled her saying that's how she wanted her wedding to be, also.

I knew that wasn't far away, now. Not with the way they were acting tonight.

On one side, she was so young.

She was just a child. Still new to the world, so smart, but there was still so much she had to learn, so much she had to see.

But on the other side, she was an adult. She was smart, and beautiful, and able to change this world with the snap of her fingers.

I watched the tears come to her eyes as she rested her hand on my cheek and showed me every memory she had of me, helping her grow up. Teaching her how to play baseball on stormy days, and explaining to her why, unfortunately, she was tied to Jacob forever... It silently killed me when she didn't mind, and was only interested in the fact that he would fall in love with her one day.

_I love you so much, Daddy. _She told me inside of her mind, before gently resting her head on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_From perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls,  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

Her sweet perfume came off of her as she leaned over to kiss my cheek goodbye. "It's only a week..." She reminded me in a low voice as people passed up at the airport.

"I know..." I sighed. "But listen, in case anything happens, I think I should go with you..." I said, for the nine hundredth time.

"Daddy, I'm just as strong as you are. There's nothing you can do that I can't." She said. And it killed me that it was true.

Like she didn't need me anymore.

"This is stupid, Nessie. Why do you have to go to _New York_!?" Of all places. Wasn't it extremely dangerous there?

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Again... I have to go meet Jake's family. In case your forgetting, half of them live up there. His mom's side." That was the fourteenth time I've heard that today.

"Why do you have to meet them? You guys aren't _that _serious."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "No. Were just two steps away from an engagement ring. And your the only reason why we're not already there." She joked. "He's terrified to ask you."

I chuckled under my breath. _Good_.

My eyes flickered to an older woman who I noticed had been watching us for a while.

_"Awww, he doesn't want his girlfriend to leave._"

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to Nessie. "You better call everyday. You promise me?"

"Yes." She chirped, with that, she quickly kissed my cheek again and got on the plane.

I tried not to look so defeated as I walked past the older woman. "Don't worry... She'll come back. They always do." She said silently. "Your girlfriend, right?"

"My sister." I said crankily, dragging my self back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

We twirled around at the school dance. Bella insisted on not coming, so Nessie told me to come with her... Since this dance was only for the students who attend our school, and Jacob doesn't go here.

A beautiful, golden laughter escaped her lips as I dipped her back. "You better not drop me." She giggled, coming back up.

"Don't worry..." I laughed. "I've never dropped you once." My mind flashed back to not too many years ago when she was only a tiny, tiny baby. Not the same age as me.

Butterfly kisses has become our little thing. We've done them since she was little. She couldn't stand it, and it was so funny to see her squrim with I blicked next to her cheek. I laughed as I leaned in to do it, it would have been horible.

I didn't think I did anything wrong, but, still, her arms made room between us, and she leaned her head back.

"What?" I mouthed, trying to hide the fact that my heart had just been slipt in two.

_"You know I love you more than anything, daddy..." _She started inside her mind. _"But there's a lot of sick rummors flying around school."_

I nodded my head and tried to hide my imbaressment. "Okay." I whispered, going back to dancing.

_"I still love you, though. You know that, right?"_ She seemed sad that she had hurt me, so I quickly painted on a smile.

"Of course. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

I got the call today.

The call that every father on the planet never wants to get.

All he said was that he wanted to ask me something, though we both knew what he meant. I paced the floor, waiting for him to come over.

Funny how when Nessie needs him he can be here in two seconds, but today he had to "run a few errands way."

I racked my brain for ways to tell him no. Or ask him if he could wait a while.

But that would be wrong. She wasn't getting any older, and neither was he. They were in love, and ready. Despite what I want.

There was a silent, and wimpy knock at the door. Jacob never knocked, let alone be wimpy.

"Come in, Jacob." I wanted to make this hard for him. I wanted to grill him, and ask him just what he was thinking... Though, technically, I don't have to ask.

But I couldn't.

Strangely enough, Jacob was the only man on this planet I would trust enough to take my daughter.

"Err, Hi." He didn't come past the door, and I stayed out of his head, giving him a fair chance.

"I'm not reading your mind, Jacob." I said, sitting down on the couch.

He didn't believe me, I could tell, as he slowly sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Before I start..." He held out his hands. "I just want you to know that I love her..."

"I know that, Jacob."

He took a deep breath and nodded his head. He looked down at the floor, searching for the right words. "She means the world to me... No, more than that. I'd do anything for her. I want her forever, Edward..."

"You have her forever..."

He took another breath, obviously upset with me for making him say it... "Edward... I want to know I if I can ask Nessie to marry me..."

Despite the horrible burning pain in my heart, I painted on a fake smile. "On three conditions..." I held up my finger. I waited for him to protest, or roll his eyes, but he seemed eager. Like he truly would do anything.

"Anything." He said, confirming my worst fears.

"One; Don't you dare ever hurt her." My voice was stern, and hard. Just like a father. "Physically, emotionally, or even accidentally."

"I would never." I believed him.

"Two; you are not alowed to remember any piece of your honeymoon around me."

He nodded his head, obviously in agreement.

"And three... Never take her from me... She may be your wife someday, but she will always be my daughter. If you ever decide to move, it cannot be farther then a twenty minute run from wherever I am."

"Of course."

I sighed. Almost upset that he had agreed to them. I half expected him to say no to one of them, and then I wouldn't be able to allow him to marry her.

With a broken heart, I slowly said the words, "Then you may marry my daughter, Jacob Black."


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

This was the worst day of my life.

I'd tried and tried and tried to dodge this day. Blaming the rain... Or Jacob.

But my excuses fooled no one.

I hated this stupid Tux. I hated these stupid decorations. I hated the fact that this was the moment I was going to lose everything.

My shaking hand twisted the doornobb. I wasn't worried about walking in on something I was supposed to see. I was sure Alice was in there, and she would have protested if I came at the wrong time. I slowly opened the door, my eyes closed the whole time.

"You can look, Daddy." Her overly-joyous voice called.

"I'm not sure I want to." I confessed.

She laughed. "Oh, just look, Daddy." She whispered as my eyes slowly opened.

She looked more beautiful than ever. Standing there in a gaint white gown. I've seen the gown before, but not on her.

The last time I saw it, it was on her mother.

And it wasn't that long ago.

I felt an odd pain rip through me. "What do you think?" She whispered, spinning around. Her red curls bouncing.

"About the dress?" I had to force the words out of me.

"Yes. Unless you were thinking about something else?" She eyes were suddenly concerned. Like it only mattered that I was happy today.

"The dress is beautiful. But it's nothing compaired to the woman in it." I smiled.

She sighed and slowly walked over to me. "What's wrong, Daddy?" She asked, seeing through my fake smile.

"I'm losing my baby." I whispered, trying to fight the giant knot in my throat.

"Aw, Daddy." She gushed, hugging me tightly. "You'll never loose me." She promised.

And I felt the slightest little tickle on my left cheek. Butterfly kisses.

I watched Bella smile from the corner.

Suddenly, without any warning, I heard music coming from the next room. "Oh!" She gasped.

"You ready, Daddy?"

Was that a trick question?

"Not even remotly." I whispered, taking her hand.

"Pull it together, Edward!" Alice snapped, pushing us towards the doors.

"My throat hurts incredibly bad." I confessed. It was possibly the worst pain ever.

"That's your fault. You should have hunted before you came...." Alice said, still pushing.

"No, not like that... Like a knot." It hurt to talk. So my words were simple, quick, and quiet.

Nessie giggled beside me and kissed my cheek. "That means you have to cry, Daddy."

* * *

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

We slowly reached Jacob. I wanted nothing more than to smack that happy smile off of his face, but for my daughter will be decent.

I felt a light tugging on my hand, and when I looked down I realized that I was supposed to let go now. I was supposed to give her to him.

Was it wrong that I wanted nothing more than to pick her up, grab Bella, and run?

"You can let go, now, Daddy." She whispered through her smile. And it killed me.

I didn't want to let go.

All of the memories of her were still so fresh in my mind. How could I have to give her up so quickly?

It was unfair, and mean. She belonged to me, and I envyed Jacob for taking her.

Suddenly, her hold on my hand grew tighter. At first, I was filled with over-whelming joy. I thought that maybe that was my cue to call the whole thing off, to make up some kind of excuse, and save her.

But she was only trying to tell me something.

I saw memories of us, now.

Nothing big. Just the tiny little moments every father should have with his daughter.

Teaching her to ride the horse. Never letting her fall.

Eating disgusting cupcakes, but admiring her hard work.

Putting daisys in her hair, and watching her skip around the meadow.

Butterfly kisses.

Without a choice, I slowly let her hand slip out of mine... And into his.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

* * *

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

I held my breath as I walked into the bedroom.

Carlisle had just informed us all that the newest member of our disfuctional family has arrived. About time.

We've been waiting far too long. Though somehow I wasn't quite ready.

I twisted the door nob and walked in.

Jake was leaning over the bed, a giant smile on his face as he cooed at the tiny, squiming thing in Nessie's arms.

She looked tired. Very tired, like she had just walked out of world war three.

And that's what it sounded like form down the hall, ten minutes ago.

Of course, Rosalie and Bella were right on my heels, but, I was alone in the world right now.

Strangly scared to look down into her arms.

"Oh!" Nessie gasped as she saw me, her smile growing. "Look who it is." She said, lifting up the tiny thing wrapped in a blanket.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Jacob. "It's a boy." He shrugged, his smile never fading.

"His name?" I manged to spit out.

Nessie sighed and smiled. "Edward. Of course." She giggled at my amazed face. "Just like my favorite person in the world." She whispered, kissing my cheek.


End file.
